Akuma
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Allen Walker, the newcomer to the Black Order, never knows the Order's secrets that it holds within. Until now...
1. Chapter 1

-D. Gray Man Based-

Akuma

Allen Walker, the newcomer, to the Black Order, helps Lenalee with the morning coffee delivery. He hands coffee to the workers of the Science Division. Allen sees everyone with their coffee but there was one coffee cup left on the tray. It was a black cup of coffee; the initials were in red ' '. He stares at it.

"Hey, Lenalee?"

"Yes Allen?"

"Whose coffee cup does this belong too?"  
"Oh! I'll take it to her!"  
"A girl?"

"Um, don't worry about it, Later!"

Lenalee runs away with the coffee cup, leaving Allen confused.

"Hey Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's ' '?"

"Well…I don't know much, but I heard that she is a girl who's part human….and part AKUMA!"

"WHAT?! AKUMA?!"

Everyone shushes Allen, to make him quiet.

"An akuma? That's weird. Akumas are only to made for killing people to evolve. Not to have children….How-?"

"We're not sure why or how, but it's true….She can't really control her powers. But we try to help her."

"Oh…"

"She stays here, in her room. She never leaves this building. Never."

"…"

"Only a few people know what she looks like and how she sounds like. Everyone else doesn't know."

"Oh. I see. What powers does she have?"

"Well, it's progress but...whenever she meets eye contact with any akuma. She transforms into something…..not nice-looking….Chief Komui and the others are trying to convert her akuma powers into anti-akuma weapon."  
"Really? Can they do that?"

"They're trying to. To save that girl's life. That's all I can tell you…."

"Where is her…?"

Lavi runs away.

"…room?"

Up on the building, way on top, there is a room. The door has initials ' ' in blood red. Inside of the room was dark, except a little corner. There is a light hanging from the ceiling. A girl sits on the desk. She holds her arm, with was covered in akuma pentacles. She groans painfully, making the pentacles disappear. She exhales dark smog from her mouth, tearing up to cry.

"I can't….I can't hold it anymore…"


	2. Chapter 2

A Ch.2

After his mission Arystar Krory was being himself and got lost at the Black Order. He was on the very top floor.

"I can't believe I'm lost…huh?"  
He sees a door, which was different than the rest of the doors. It was pitch black with the initials " " on it in blood red. Krory walks up to the door, staring at the initials.

"…Hello?"

Krory yelped, then surprised that someone was in there. Then he remembered what Lavi was talking about earlier.

'This must be the girl who has an akuma father…'

"H-Hello?"

"Who's there?"  
"I'm Arystar Krory. What is your name miss?"  
"….I'm Jennifer Periwinkle….I've heard of you. You drink akuma blood to activate your anti-akuma weapon, correct?"  
"Yes, what are your powers?"  
"…I'm not sure. All I know that my akuma self is taking over and needs to be dealt with right away. Ko-chan and the others are almost done with the treatment for me."

"'Ko-chan'?"  
"Komui."

" don't you come out of your room Miss Winkle?"

"…I'm afraid that I'll kill everyone…when I'm fully treated, I'll get to go outside. Not just out of my room, the building!"

Krory felt sorry and sad for Jennifer. Having to stay away from people she cares about and hide forever. Krory sighs, then his stomach grumbles of being hungry. He blushes as Jennifer giggles.

"I can see you're hungry…would you like some orange chicken and rice?"  
"Is it alright for me to come in?"

"…Yes, it is. Come right in."  
Jennifer unlocks the door and pushes it open. Krory was amazed of how Jennifer's room looks like. It was pitch black, until Jennifer turned on the lights on. It was beautiful. The wallpaper was purple along with the bed and table. And Jennifer was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She had shoulder length white hair with crimson red eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeveless dress. She was going to the little fridge, grabs orange chicken with rice, puts it in the microwave and warms it up for 30 seconds. Krory stares at her the whole time. The orange chicken and rice was done. Jennifer puts the big plate of food in the middle of the table and grabs two water bottles with two bowls and spoons.

"Just tell me to stop."

"Alright."

Jennifer and Krory were having a great time together. And then he heard Lenalee outside.

"Krory! Krory!"

"Oh, Miss Lenalee! I'm in here!"  
"…Krory? GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Oh, why?"

"JUST GET OUT OF THERE! Uh you have a mission!"  
"Oh, my mission is ready."  
Krory said as he gets up from his seat. He starts to walk to the door, until Jennifer grabbed his arm. Krory looks at her.

"…Miss Winkle…?"  
"Don't…tell the others about me…."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because….I wanted them to know about me themselves, not by you telling them…Okay?"  
She looks up to him with puppy eyes, He nods.

"Yes Miss Winkle, I won't tell the others."

"Thank you…Oh, here."  
Jennifer gets a needle with a mini plastic bag attached to the bottom. Krory looks at it with confusion. She pricked herself with the needle, letting her akuma/human blood in the mini plastic bag. When she was done, she twisted the needle part off and tied the bag then gives it to Krory.

"What?"

"You can activate your anti-akuma powers with akuma blood. I don't know if my blood is powerful because of the human blood but I hope it helps you on your mission. Please take it. I insist."

Krory slowly reaches for the mini plastic bag and takes it. He stares at the blood inside for a moment, and then looks at Jennifer.

"Thank you Miss Winkle."

"You're welcome, no go."  
Krory smiles as he opens the door and closes it. Lenalee was standing outside.

"There are you! Why were you doing in Jennifer's room?"

"I and Miss Winkle had a great time! ~ We ate food and chat."  
"Oh…What's that?"

Lenalee points to the mini plastic bag that Krory has in his hands.

"Oh! This! This is…a little gift from Miss Winkle."  
"Oh…"  
'I guess Jennifer is starting to act normal now….'

Back in Jennifer's room, she was panting and sweating, holding her arm which was covered with akuma pentacles again. She groans.

"No…..Not again…"

She grunts hard, making the pentacles disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I was on my way to my mission with Allen and Lavi. The location of the innocence was nearby. We were running through the forest near the HQ. I had the gift that Miss Winkle gave me in my pocket. I still remembered how nice she was to me, I blushed at the thought.

"Hey Fang Boy!"

"Huh?"

I snapped back into reality, realizing that I was way behind of Allen and Lavi. I catch to them.

"You alright Krory?"

Allen asked who was on my left.

"Yes, I'm fine."  
"You sure? You look pale…more than usual."

Lavi said who was on my right.  
"I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me."

Allen and Lavi look at me with worry, and then turned ahead. When we got to the village near the HQ, some of the people who lived there told us where the 'monsters' were. I was somewhat glad that they weren't inferring to me. We walked to the cemetery near the village where they told us. Lavi shivers.

"This place gives me the creeps."

Lavi stated as he rubs his arms of being cold.

"I guess…"

Allen added.

I looked around the place, admiring of how beautiful it really is. I smiled; we heard a crunching noise and ran towards it. It was akumas, attacking gravestones and eating the recent corpses.

"That's just nasty."

Lavi whispered, obviously being disgusted by the sight.

"And very odd…"

Allen added

I took out the mini bag of Miss Winkle's blood from my pocket. I stared at the blood as it glows in the moonlight.

"Is-Is-Is that blood?"

Asked Lavi as Allen's eyes scanned it.

"its akuma blood mixed with human blood."

"Human blood?! Krory! Where on earth did you get that?!"  
Lavi whispered loudly.

"It's from…someone."

"Then from whom?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why not Krory? You stole it didn't you?"

"Lavi, don't jump into conclusions now."

"It's from !"

Allen and Lavi gasped surprised. I churlishly hold the bag in my hands, starting to cry the way I am.

"She gave it to me to use it on my missions…It's very precious to me…and I…I…"

Allen puts his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, still crying. He looks at me with a smile on his face.

"Sorry Krory, let's get the akumas."  
I wiped the snot and tears off my face and smiled.

"Right."

Allen and Lavi activate their anti-akuma weapons. I look at the bag and stared at it. I slowly untied the bag carefully. I sniffed it a little; it smelled like different types of foods I can recognize. I think I'm addicted to the smell of the blood. I blinked back to reality and took a little sip of it. It tasted like heaven cloud entering my mouth. I could feel my heart racing and carving for a fight. I smiled crazily.

"Krory? You o-?!"  
I flew to the skies and started attacking the akumas. I could see Allen and Lavi with their jaws dropped and with a surprised look on their faces. I couldn't help but laugh like a mad man and continue.

"I think Krory is just fine."

Allen said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

As Krory left for his mission, I stay in my room staring at my hands. I leaned on my left on the floor, slowly sobbing. Why am I such a monster? Half Human, Half Akuma. Why was I brought into this world? So I can be one of them to kill innocent people? Or live my life as a normal teenager? I'll never know. Someone knocks on my bedroom door. I quickly get up and wipe my tears off my face.

"Hel-Hello?"

"It's me. Time to go." Ko-chan (Komui) said emotionlessly.

I walk to my desk to grab my black cloak and wrapped it around me fragile pale body. I walked to the door and opened it slowly. Ko-chan was standing there, waiting for me. We walked through a secret passageway from anyone to see me. We walked to the laboratory. Jo-chan (Johnny) and the others were standing by the door, so if anything goes wrong. Ko-chan leads me into the laboratory. I took off my cloak and sit on the chair. He gets ready to give my medicine/treatment. He walks up to me with a breaker of it and hands it to me. It's suppose to convert the akuma blood to human blood, it works but not for long. I'm used of taking it though, even though the first time I took it was like drinking vomit. I chugged it down and handed the empty breaker to Ko-chan. He gives me a needle of it so it can go inside my bloodstream. I'm used of taking that too. It was dead silent. I cleared my throat.

"So…how are you?" I asked with a somewhat positive attitude. He smiled at me.

"Very good…" He replied.

I knew why he didn't ask me how I was doing, because he already knew. I didn't want to ask him how long I have to take the medicine, maybe I have to take it for the rest of my life. Stay in that room for the rest of my life. Never going to live the life I wanted. I deeply sighed. Ko-chan puts his hand on my shoulder, looking at me with sad eyes. I gave him a sad smile then looked away. He gives me a hug and started to sob quietly. I hugged him back, giving him whatever love, care, hopes and dreams I can give to anyone before I die a painless death. He lets go of me, wiping his tears off his eyes.

"You're like a daughter to me, Jennifer…And I don't want to lose you…"

I cupped his cheeks with my cold hands, smiling at him.

"…I hope so too, Ko-chan….I hope so too…"

The building shook out of nowhere violently. Ko-chan grabbed me to protect me from any flying/falling dangerous objects from hitting me. He looks up to Re-chan (Reever).

"Reever! What's going on out there?!"

"Akumas are invading Chief!"

My crimson red eyes widened. Akuma are invading. I never had seen one in person ever since I was little. That was years ago. Komui growls in anger.

"Send the Exorcists out there!"

"Lenalee and the others are on it! Allen, Lavi, and Krory are coming back soon sir!"

Komui gets up and runs out of the door, then turns to me.

"Don't leave this room." He said loudly.

I nodded, knowing that he was serious. They left me alone in the laboratory. I wanted to see one for myself, I think I'm ready. Even though I was forbidden to leave, I secretly left HQ at night. I felt so alive at night. Feeling the cool breeze, enjoying the sceneries, and everything else was just amazing! I run out of the laboratory to see an akuma. No one was paying any attention to me, because they were running away from the akumas while I was running towards them. I hide behind a wall, and then turned to see Le-chan (Lenalee) and the other exorcists were fighting them. As I look at the akuma, my eyes started to hurt and my body felt like it was going to turn inside out. I quickly turned around, trying to calm down. I pant heavily as I try, but not really much of a help. This was the feeling I felt years ago but couldn't describe it then. I could hear it move closer to me, but was too scared to move or turn around. Someone quickly grabbed my waist and carried me before the akuma can get a chance to attack. I looked up; it was Ka-chan (Kanda). By the look on his face, he was surprised it was me he saved and also pissed that it was me that he saved.

"WTF are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in your room!" He screamed as he kept moving.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered, trying to find the words. He sighed deeply and put me down in a safe place.

"Now stay here and don't move." He said firmly and jumped away. I breathe in annoyance. I stood there, watching them fight as I stayed on the side lines. I wanted to help, but wasn't sure how. Le-chan and the others were being out matched and outnumbered, there were too many akumas. Kro-chan (Krory) and the other 2 guys came and helped, but wasn't a help either. I couldn't stay here and watch the people I know and care about get hurt. I deeply sighed and jumped down there. Ko-chan saw me and tried to reach out for me.

"Jennifer!" I heard him scream, but ignored him. I AM ready to help, I AM ready to kill the monsters that I'm not, and I AM ready. I got on debris high enough to reach the akumas. I whistled at them, they turned around to face me. I could tell that the other exorcists were looking at me.

"Who's that?" Some exorcists said I confusion.

"Jennifer!" Le-chan cried for me.

"Miss Winkle!" Kro-chan cried for me.

"Jennifer! Get out of there now!" I heard Ko-chan and Ka-chan screaming to me. I obviously ignored them, I needed to concentrate. I stared into the souls of all the akumas. My eyes started to hurt and my body screamed pain. I screamed in pain as I felt my skin crawls as if something was coming out of my body. White angel wings burst out of my back. My white long dress changed into a black bra-like top and a matching very short skirt. My flats changed into black high heel shoes with attached chains. My hair flared up wild and black long sleeves appeared. The akumas backed up in fear and shock. A huge black pentacle emerged onto my forehead. I opened my eyes, looking at the akumas' faces. I never felt so great and powerful in my life! I wonder why this never happened before when I saw akuma years ago. It doesn't matter now; it's time to kill some akumas! I flap my wings to fly fast and furious towards the akumas. I plucked a feather out of my wings and transformed them into two metal swords. I slashed the akumas left and right, setting the innocent souls free in peace. After I destroyed them all, the swords transformed back to feather and went back into my wings. I felt the pentacle disappear. I tapped my shoe onto the debris, fixing everything and changing it back where it used to be. I looked at everyone as they stare at me. I looked away, being uncomfortable of being started at.

"Jennifer!"

I turned to see Ko-chan marching towards me with an angry face. I looked sad at him.

"I thought I told you to-"  
"I know I'm sorry Ko-chan. I-!"  
I was going to continue to say I'm sorry before Ko-chan hugged me out of nowhere. I hear him chuckle and then laughing out loud. I was confused. He smiled at me.

"I'm just happy you're safe…"  
I didn't know either to smile or be scared. Ka-chan walked up to me.

"I'm sorry Ka-chan…for disobeying your order."  
He hugs me too. He hasn't hugged me in years. I started to cry as I hug him back. He kisses my cheek.

"…just glad that you're safe too…"  
I smiled, still happy that he still loves me as he used too.

"Everyone this is Jennifer Periwinkle." Ko-chan introduced me.

"Hello." I said.

"MISS WINKLE!" Kro-chan screamed as he cries and runs to hug me.

"Kro-chan, don't cry."

"I WAS SOO WORRIED!"

"Aw, Kro-chan…"

Everyone laughed as Kro-chan continues to cry. Everyone comes to meet me and talk. I never felt so loved in my life. I started to cry myself.

"Don't cry Jennifer, its okay." Le-chan said.

"But-But-I CAN'T HELP IT AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

I sobbed I as cry in Le-chan's arms. Everyone laughs as I cry. Ko-chan took me back to the laboratory to check my blood.

"It seems that your akuma and human blood are balanced." Ko-chan as he stares at the computer screen with my data on it.

"Is it because of the medicine?" I asked.

"I don't think so…My theory is that when you transform and battle akuma, your akuma blood lowers and balances with your human blood."  
"So the medicine didn't do much help then."

"Not exactly, it did help but it won't last long."

"I see…"

"So why can't Jennifer be an exorcist then Brother?" Le-chan asked. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Why suggest that Lenalee?" He asked in question.

"You said that when she fights, her akuma blood lowers and balances with her human blood. So if she becomes an exorcist, it can continue to stay in balance." Le-chan explained as everyone exclaims in awe. Ko-chan pushes up his glasses with his finger.

"I don't know…she's not experienced in fighting akuma…"

"Did you not see what she just did Komui? She's a natural!" Lavi said.

"I think she can do just fine fighting akumas Komui." Al-chan (Allen) added.

"And besides, she needs sunlight….and she can join me on missions as well, not trusting those losers to watch over her." Ka-chan explained.

"HUH?! What do you mean 'losers'? What about you?!" Lavi and Al-chan screamed. The 3 of them started to fight. I never knew that having friends can have so much excitement. I giggled.


End file.
